Chapter 247
is the two hundred forty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The chapter begins with Fuyumi finishing a prayer, and then go to the Endeavor Hero Agency. In the agency's gym, Endeavor agrees to train Shoto, Izuku and Katsuki personally, but first he wants Izuku and Katsuki to talk about themselves and ask them what they want to achieve, to know them better. Izuku is the first to talk, saying he wants to be able to control his power and use it with maximum performance. Endeavor recalls that he is the boy with a super-strength Quirk that is powerful but self-destructive. Izuku says yes, but he has found a method to control it enough to not injure himself. However, recently his Quirk has "manifested" in a different way. Endeavor asks him to show it. Izuku unleashes a small wisp of his Blackwhip Quirk. He explains that that's the best thing he can do right now, and even that requires intense focus to control its power, because otherwise it'll overflow and end up going wild. He clarifies to Endeavor that the true form of his new power is like a whip. He wants to use this new power as a weapon, and has been thinking about applying some of the concepts of his Air Force on it, and to help Endeavor to better understand what he wants, Izuku gives a very lengthy and detailed explanation of how his Air Force works and what he wants to achieve with his Blackwhip. Burnin, as well as Shoto and Katsuki, have a hard time understanding Izuku's verbiage, but to Burnin's surprise, Endeavor actually follows what Izuku's saying and what he wants. Endeavor recalls the conversation he had with Izuku, before his battle against Shoto in the tournament of the U.A. Sports Festival. When Endeavor looking at Izuku, he empathizes with him since he's someone that has a Quirk, comparable to All Might's in terms of raw power, that's able to hurt himself, and tells Izuku that he is like them. Izuku is confused by his words. Endeavor asks Katsuki what he wants to achieve. Katsuki replies that unlike Izuku, he wants to learn what he cannot do. He states he already has a powerful Quirk and a great mastery over it, so now he wants to find out what it is that he lacks in order to surpass the No. 1 Hero. Endeavor concludes the presentations and wants to start the training already, but Shoto tells him that he has not said what he wants to achieve. Annoyed, Endeavor tells him that his goal is to mastering the Flashfire Fist but Shoto corrects him and is straight up with his father about what he thinks. Shoto talks about how he always resented him and uses his ice side in battle but actually ended up acting exactly how his father wanted him to. But Izuku and Katsuki have opened his eyes and he already knows what he wants to be. Shoto recognizes that Endeavor is very knowledgeable, and the true reason why he come to his agency is to use and learn from the actual No. 1 Hero and become worthy of the title of hero. He letting him straight up know that his inspiration to be a hero is All Might, not him, and makes it clear that he still has not forgiven him. He tells him to stop trying to act like a father figure with him in front of his friends. Endeavor grieves. He thought Shoto was finally starting to open up his heart to him, but it is clear that he completely mistook his son's intentions. After accepting this, he decides to start the training. Endeavor goes out with his three interns. He tells them that the heroes are governed by three fundamentals: Rescue, Evacuation and Battle. Most of Hero Agencies are established of a foundation of either "Rescue" or "Battle", but in his agency he tackles all three. They should know their surroundings perfectly to detect the slightest disturbance, being the fastest to reach the scene and keep the damage to a minimum by keeping all civilians as far way as possible. With his training they will make these processes their M.O. Endeavor ends the lesson by telling Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki that, during the winter break, their task is to beat a villain faster than him, even if only once. Quick References Chapter Notes * Izuku wishes to have full control of his powers. * Katsuki wishes to learn what is he lacking. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 247 pl:Rozdział 247